The Story of Catland
by StarwishAwesomeness
Summary: The story is set at the beginning of The Last Hope. But it's my own version. I made up most of the characters. Give my story a chance so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of Catland **

Fireheart/Star: Flame colored fur tom

Sandstorm: Dusty ginger fur Fireheart/star's mate she cat

Leafpool: Fireheart/Star's daughter she cat

Squirrelflight: Fireheart/star's daughter she cat

Brambleclaw/Star

Graystripe: Fireheart/Star's BFF tom

Thornclaw

The 3: Dovewing she cat, Jayfeather med cat tom, Lionblaze tom

Monkeyface: Sparklepool's true love tom (aka Jacob)

Billytail: random cat tom

Liontail: Dreamheart's love tom also known as that guy over there

Jadeclaw

Brightheart

Mossheart

Rosewing

Lionhead

Cheerleadercat

Swirlfur/Star

Sparklepool/Star

Dreamheart/Star

Starwish/Star

Peacewing: a peace making cat she cat

Brokentail: Sparklepool's other love

The rest of the characters are the current characters in **The Last Hope**

_**This takes place right before **__**The Last Hope. **__**But it's my version. I HOPE YOU LOVE IT! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story Of Catland **

Fireheart/Star: Flame colored fur tom

Sandstorm: Dusty ginger fur Fireheart/star's mate she cat

Leafpool: Fireheart/Star's daughter she cat

Squirrelflight: Fireheart/star's daughter she cat

Brambleclaw/Star

Graystripe: Fireheart/Star's BFF tom

Thornclaw

The 3: Dovewing she cat, Jayfeather med cat tom, Lionblaze tom

Monkeyface: Sparklepool's true love tom (aka Jacob)

Billytail: random cat tom

Liontail: Dreamheart's love tom also known as that guy over there

Jadeclaw

Brightheart

Mossheart

Rosewing

Lionhead

Cheerleadercat

Swirlfur/Star

Sparklepool/Star

Dreamheart/Star

Starwish/Star

Peacewing: a peace making cat she cat

Brokentail: Sparklepool's other love

The rest of the characters are the current characters in **The Last Hope**

**In The Camp**

Firestar: All cats old enough to HO-HA come for a HO-HA meeting!

Firestar: HO-HA

Everyone: HO-HA HO-HA!

Firestar: Thank you everyone you are dismissed

Starwish: Dreamheart do you want to play make a wish?

Dreamheart: K.

Starwish: Make a wish upon a STAR!

Dreamheart: I wish for a pet twoleg. *Twoleg appears*

Dreamheart: COOL! *hits twoleg with a whip* Giddy up horsey!

Starwish: Wow

Brambleclaw: Starwish you are the expert on breaking into twoleg nests. We need food and I want you to organize a patrol.

Starwish: I'm on it sir. *salutes*

**During The Patrol**

Swirlfur: Patty cake Patty cake bakers' man

Sparklepool: Bake me a cake as fast as you can

Dreamheart: YYYYAAAAYYYYY!

Starwish: UGH! *grumbles* I don't know why I even brought them on this patrol.

Glocensphele: *claps paws* okay people let's move it!

Sparklepool: we're cats GENIOUS!

Starwish: Sparklepool! Swirlfur! Glocensphele! Assume attack positions! *charges lazar* let's roll

**Later At Camp**

Starwish: SWIRLFUR! WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO STEAL MY LAZAR AND ALMOST KILL US!?

Sparklepool: YEAH GENIOUS!

Firestar: Swirlfur go sit in the time out corner

Swirlfur: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dreamheart: *sniffs* Here comes trouble

? : SPARKLEPOOL!

Sparklepool: Oh Purple Unicorns

…: SPARKLEPOOL!

Dreamheart: Why are you all wet?

….: Starwish decided to throw me in the lake and I nearly drowned!

Starwish: WHAT? I can do whatever I want.

Swirlfur: GGGGRRRRR!

Firestar: THAT'S IT! ONE MORE DAY FOR YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

1 Day Later

Swirlfur: can I come out know?

Firestar: Fine. *leans into Starwish* we'll have to keep an eye on that one.

Starwish: *leans away* k…..

Firestar: IT'S TIME TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

Clan: YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

Firestar: Who wants to go first?

Monkeyface: ME! I dare Bluestar to say hi to Tiggerstar

Sparklepool: THEY ARE BOTH DEAD GENIOUS!

Dreamheart: I'll go next. Ravenpaw has to rename himself ravenflight and glue raven feathers on his back and jump of the barn screaming I BELIEVE I CAN FFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!

*Ravenpaw tries and he dies*

Firestar: *cries* CURSE YOU DREAMHEART THE KITTY CAT!

Dreamheart: *sniffs* you don't have to be soooooooooooooooooooo mean!

Sparklepool: BABY!

Monkeyface: you didn't have to be so mean SPARKLEPOOL!

Starwish: SHUT UP! *throws monkeyface into the lake* DONE!

Firestar: It's time to go to the gathering

Swirlfur: We already went to the gathering 3 days ago.

Firestar: to the daylight gathering

Sparklepool: GENIOUS!

**The Gathering!**

Starwish: To the bat mobile!

Dreamheart: and I'm robin!

Starwish: No I'm robin!

Dreamheart: I thought you were batman not robin

Starwish: I'm both

Dreamheart:* sobs* You Hate Me!

Starwish: SO!

Dreamheart: MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOO!*storms away*

Swirlfur: IT'S THE ATACK OF THE RABID SQUIRLS!

Sparkle: nu uh

Swirl: uh hu

Sparkle: nu uh

Swirl: uh hu

Sparkle: nu uh

Swirl: uh hu

Sparkle: uh hu

Swirl: nu uh

Sparkle: HA

Swirl: MEANIE!

Firestar: *mutters* drama. WE ARE HERE!

Dreamheart: HUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! 

Everyone: YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

Firestar: CHARGE!

Clan: *DANCES* WE ARE THUNDER CLAN BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM!

Cats: YAY! We love you guys! Can I have your pawtograph!?

Clan: *bows* thank you thank you. Starwish thought of it.

*Starwish blushes if cats can blush*

*Swirlfur cries* that was beautiful!

Starwish: I KNOW!

Swirlfur: WHAT THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Sparklepool; WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

Swirlfur: sorry!

**The next day at camp**

Dreamheart sparkle swirl star: Squirrels bom bom bom bom bom oh you really are a squirrel! Bom bom bom bom bom bom cute and cuddly we are squirrels ROAR! *walks off*

Audience: *blinks* YYYYAAAAAYYYYY CAN I HAVE YOUR PAWTOGRAPH!?

Monkeyface POV

*picks petals* she loves me she loves me not she loves me she loves me no*runs out of petals* *grabs another flower* YAY SHE LOVES ME! I'LL SHOW THEM!*runs back to camp*

Monkeyface: SPARLEPOOL! I picked petals and the ALL POWERFUL PETAL says you love me!

Sparklepool: About that we're through.

Monkeyface: k.

Starwish POV

?: come on you know the words!

?: Those two little words

? : I'm Stupid

?: I'M STUPID!

Starwish: OMG who are you guys?

?:We're the purple headed unicorns! We're INSANE!?

Starwish: Okay….. *backs away slowly*

Purple headed unicorns: NO DON'T LEAVE US! *cries in corner*

At The Camp

Brambleclaw/Star: Hmmmmm this is interesting… HHHHMMM this IS interesting… OMSC I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

_**HMMM… What can't Brambleclaw believe?**_

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

At The Camp

Brambleclaw/Star: Hmmmmm this is interesting… HHHHMMM this IS interesting… OMSC I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

Brambleclaw/Star: FIRESTAR!

Firestar: WHAT!?

Brambleclaw/Star: *gets up on high ledge* Cats of Thunder Clan! I am the rightful leader!

Firestar: *runs into a hole and cries*

Brambleclaw/Star: It says right here in The Last Hope, Firestar dies and I become leader!

Squirrelflight: LONG LIVE THE KING!

The rest of the Clan except Brambleclaw/star: SHUT UP!

Squirrelflight: I love you BRAMBLESTAR!

Brambleclaw/Star: EEEEEWW! GROSS!

Jayfeather: yeah yeah blah blah blah… You are not leader yet; you have to go to the moonpool to get your 9 lives

Jayfeather: Beware… You will feel excruciating pain…

Brambleclaw: I am ready sir!

Jayfeather: DON'T CALL ME SIR!

Brambleclaw: sorry ma'am

Jayfeather: I HATE YOU!

Squirrelflight: Don't talk that way to my husband!

The whole Clan: HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!

Squirrelflight: *cries*

Jayfeather: okay okay alright alright lets go to the moonpool

**On The Way To The Moonpool**

Brambleclaw: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there-

Jayfeather: NOOOOOO!

Brambleclaw: Sorry…

Onestar: WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY TERRITORY?!

Jayfeather: It's okay Onestar, we are just passing through-

Brambleclaw: -NO! I AM THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THUNDER CLAN!

Onestar: OMG! How did Firestar die?

Brambleclaw: Ummmm… MYOB! (Mind your own business) I AM THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THUNDER CLAN!

Onestar: okay okay I get it, it's just the way you keep repeating I AM THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THUNDER CLAN makes me feel like you aren't the rightful ruler of Thunder Clan.

Jayfeather *whispers in Onestar's ear* He's not the rightful ruler of Thunder Clan. Firestar isn't dead.

Onestar: *gasps* YOU LIAR!

Brambleclaw: Hehe… Oops?

Onestar: I will NOT allow you to take Firestar's place! You will go back to Thunder Clan right now and make Firestar leader until he dies!

Brambleclaw and Jayfeather: Yes master. *walks back home*

_**I know not much but… I have other ideas and I really wanted to post this now. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
